Heavy liquids are used in laboratory and plant operations to achieve separations of minerals and other components of ores, concentrates, residues, and soils. These liquids may also be employed in the separation of various types of scrap including, but not limited to, metals, plastics, rubbers, and woods. Currently, liquids such as those listed in Table 1, below, are used to effect separations.
The severe toxicity of these chemicals limits their use. Therefore, there is a need for the identification of new materials and methods useful in separation procedures.
The subject invention pertains to the use of non-toxic heavy liquids and slurries in the separation of components of ores, concentrates, residues, soils, and scrap. Specifically exemplified herein is the use of cesium and/or rubidium salts in separation processes. These salts are particularly advantageous because of their high specific gravity and solubility in water and, their low solution viscosities.